


Seven Years of Sexual Tension

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cockles Week, Dirty Talk, Dom Misha, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha decides to visit Jensen in his trailer after shooting an episode. With gorgeous Jensen standing there half naked, how could Misha resist? </p><p>Cockles smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years of Sexual Tension

Jensen wasn't sure how he had ended up in this situation.His wrists tied, resting above his head as his ocean blue eyed coworker crawled on top of him, a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Dammit Misha..." Jensen groaned as Misha leaned in. He pressed his lips against Jensen's, making out with him slowly, deeply. As much as they like to fake kiss on stage for the fans, Jensen hadn't expected to actually make out with Misha, let alone like it.

Misha had come into Jensen's trailer after filming an episode. He was in the middle of changing out of his Dean clothes. Misha pounced him, which was nothing out of the sort. He was always so affectionate with Jensen, it was the norm. What threw him off was when Misha had ripped his Castiel tie off and secured Jensen's wrists with it.

Now back to the current situation.

Hands bound, Misha's lips against his own. Jensen was a pretty big guy but hands expertly bound, and Misha being fairly large himself, there wasn't much Jensen could do. He thought about struggling as Misha's tongue invaded, inviting Jensen's own to dance along with it. He didn't struggle however, he had always had some kind of attraction to Misha. It just never registered in his brain that it was a sexual or romantic one.

Jensen involuntarily raised his hips as Misha began to grind against him. Damn Misha had nice hips, They were toned, rolling rhythmically against Jensen.

Registering the bucking of Jensen's hips against him, Misha broke the kiss. "Oh my Mr.Ackles..." a proud smile spread across Misha's face.

"Mish..." Jensen groaned. "Is there a particular reason you're jumping me?"

Misha tilted his head. "Well I came in to talk to you. You were standing there all half naked and I figured what the hell?" he shrugged. Jensen pulled his bound wrists forward.

"You've had your fun Mish...now untie me."

Misha shook his head "uh uh. I'm still having fun." He grinned, pushing Jensen's wrists back above his head. Jensen groaned as Misha began to kiss down his scruffy neck. This was weird, not weird because Misha had his lips and tongue against Jensen's neck. It was weird because Jensen was enjoying it. As Misha nibbled at his collarbone Jensen tried to hold back a moan, biting his lip, the moan rumbled In his throat. He heard Misha chuckle, clearly enjoying Jensen's reaction.

"I think it's about time we took care of seven years of sexual tension yes?" Misha smiled against Jensen's throat before viciously sinking his teeth into it.

"Ah fu..." was all Jensen could utter before Misha dug his teeth deeper.Jensen began to howl "a-ah..." He breathed harshly. Misha released his neck and Jensen felt something warm then cold run down his neck.

"Oh, oops." Misha chuckled. Jensen wanted to wipe his neck but his hands were still bound. His eyes flicked to the corner of misha's mouth, it was red.

"Fuck Misha. You kinky son of a bitch."

Misha laughed "If you insist." He happily straddled Jensen, lips pressed against his again. Misha tasted a bit like copper, but he didn't mind.

"Fuck it." Jensen groaned, bucking his hips against Misha again as the smaller man arched his back as the movement.

"Uhh fuck Jen..." Jensen had been hard since Misha first tied him up. He tried to ignore it but decided to give in, slinging his bound arms over Misha's head. Jensen yanked him forward, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Misha decided to just roll with it, as he did with pretty much everything else. However he couldn't do much with Jensen's arms around his neck. He bit down on Jensen's bare shoulder, hard, Jensen yelped (which was an uncommon noise for him). He flung his arms in the air, releasing Misha. After releasing Jensen's shoulder Misha sat up, smiling triumphantly on top of his friend.

Jensen glared "You suck Mish..." Misha cocked his head, it had become a habit to do so. Jensen had always found that to be cute, from the moment Misha had done it their very first episode together.

"Don't be like that Jensen baby." Misha smiled "You seem to be liking it."

Misha reached a hand back, grazing the front of Jensen's pants. He twitched as Misha's fingers danced across denim, causing his pants to become uncomfortably tight.

"Ah fuck..." Jensen groaned, arching his back. "Dammit Misha stop torturing me and finish it already"

Misha wagged his finger "Tsk tsk Jen I want to have a little more fun first." Jensen groaned in irritation. Misha proceeded to pull the cloth belt off his trench coat. "Sit up." Misha ordered.

Feeling that he wasn't going to get out of this situation, Jensen struggled as he sat up. Suddenly everything went dark. Misha was tying the belt around Jensen's eyes.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jensen perked his ears up.

Misha tightened the belt "Shut up." there was a threatening tone in Misha's voice. Misha was usually such a sweet, goofy guy. Hearing him be all commanding and in control admittedly turned Jensen on a bit. "There."

Jensen turned his head, trying to catch misha's voice. Blindfolded, hands bound, Misha's voice was all Jensen knew. He gasped as he felt Misha bite down hard on his chest.

  
"mmm...fuck..." Jensen groaned, Misha smiled through the bite. Jensen felt Misha shift position, his tongue grazed the rim of Jensen's jeans, the wet heat from his mouth grazing Jensen's hip. This was absolute torture, Misha's tongue glided up Jensen's toned stomach, making him jolt and buck.

"Ah Mish...please stop teasing me..." the younger man groaned, hips rolling trying to gain any kind of friction.

"Mmm...I wanted to tease you a bit more but..." Misha leaned in, his breath hot on Jensen's ear. "I have wanted to fuck that gorgeous ass of yours since day one."

Misha's words ran down Jensen's spine straight to his dick, hearing Mish talk like that nearly made him cum right there.

"Who am I to deny you Jen baby?" Misha snickered, removing Jensen's blindfold, his own dick twitching as Jensen's green was lustfully covered in black.

"Oh fuck Jen..." Misha groaned, palming himself through his jeans. "God I can't wait to see the blissed out look on your face when I fuck you into the mattress."

Misha shed his clothes in a matter of seconds, Jensen watching as as Misha slicked his fingers with his tongue.

"Ah! F-fuck..." Jensen groaned as Misha slipped a finger in, quickly followed by a second stretching him open. After a few minutes and two more fingers Jensen was a writhing mess. He was bucking his hips, each time making Misha's fingers go deeper. His cock bobbed against his stomach, Misha missing his prostate on purpose. "M-Mish...p-please..." Jensen pleaded, no desire to fight back any more.

"I've got you babe." Misha pulled his fingers free, Jensen whining at the emptiness. He let out a slight hiss as Misha pressed in, nestling himself deep inside his panting friend. A few shallow thrusts later Jensen was a wanton moaning mess.

"M-Mish..." Jensen raised his bound wrists. "Want to touch you." The older man chuckled, hips still rocking, removing Jensen's bonds. The moment his hands were free, Jensen's hands went straight for his friends muscular back. He pulled Misha in close, lips ghosting over his own. "Mish-Ah Ah."Jensen groaned, Misha hitting his prostate.

"Ah Jensen...fuck..." Misha panted, he slowed his pace, trying not to cum so soon. "Jen...fuck...I love you..."

Jensen's heart seemed to stop, seven years he had waited to hear those words. "I-ngh-I love you too Mish." All the muscles in Jensen's body tensed "Ah fuck!" He screamed as he coated his and Misha's stomach.

Misha's orgasm soon followed a few thrusts later, a whisper of "Jensen" on his lips.

"Fuck that was..." Jensen grunted as Misha pulled out, rolling on his back. "Intense." Jensen gasped out.

"Haha a bit." Misha's gorgeous blue eyes stared lovingly into Jensen's own. "Do you regret it?"

"Never." Jensen leaned over, placing a gentle kiss that he could feel Misha smile through.


End file.
